Life's like a beautiful dream
by NowrusGlennsAngel
Summary: my new show after prns


Hey everyone. This is my story 

Life's like a wonderful dream is the name of a new serial of which the events start after power rangers (both ninja storm and dino thunder) finish their ranger duties, but with the same actors.

The idea was inspired to me by my younger brother during (PRDT), as he wanted me to play power rangers with him, I'm with ninja storm and him with dino thunder. In order not to disappoint him I agreed but later he decided to play on his own and the idea came to me to turn it into a TV show in which ill imagine that I'm acting in.

Life's like a wonderful dream is not a power rangers show it's a show that really has some points to refer to like true and real friendship, brotherhood, and of course love along with other things.

My role is ANGEL.

It goes like this …

"Angel" is a thunder ninja student who used to be a close friend to "Hunter" and "Blake".

On the day the academy was destroyed by "Lother". She wasn't there because of being sick for almost a month. When she came back & found out what had happened she left the country and went to "Reef side". By the time (DT) power rangers finished their roles, as rangers she had became a friend if "Halley" the cyber space owner, "Angel" told her about the story of her past, so "Halley" explained all the events to her and also introduced her to (DT) rangers including (Dr. Tommy Oliver) and they all drive her back home. She goes back to the academy and meets "sensei Omeno" and he tells her that she's now graduated and that she was going to help "Hunter" in teaching the new students

It wasn't until the day "Blake" had a race at "Blue Bay" she & "Hunter" go to see him; they meet all the other guys "Dustin", "Tori", "Shane","Cam","Conner","Kira","Ethan" and "Trent". She invites them all to lunch to celebrate "Blake's" victory and she falls in love with "Dustin" at first sight.

The events grow, depending on what "Shane" said in the last episode of (PRNS): "we may not be power rangers but we still have powers", they use these powers for helping people and of course they're still ninja teachers.

"Angel" with the help of "Kira" heals "Dustin's" broken heart (they both sing a song together which say a story just like "Dustin's" story with "Marah" and they mention that there's another person who cares and who really deserves him).

She is also a solar energy genius; she uses solar power to run anything, her car, and her house. So "cam" makes a device (a remote) for her to be able to control sun beams wherever she is, that's "Angels'" special power.

The whole show is a love story lust like any other one but using a little bit of actions using their powers. And all of these young people bring out the best in each other

I've wrote about 10 episodes of it till now and I'm still writing the rest during my spare time if anyone wants to know the events of these episodes just contact me and ill tell u about them.

Finally I'd pleasurably like to thank the person who told me to upload and publish this to you Thank you my dear friend I owe it to you

Please make sure to tell me your opinion.

(((The re-union))) ...ep 1

--Hunter is training his students when suddenly someone covers his eyes--

"who is th..?...Angel oh my heavens .. is this a dream or what..i mean.. i thought u were dead or something.." says the surprised hunter while rubbing his eyes

angel puts her finger on her mouth telling him to shut up---

"calm down , end ur training (..class ..whatever) and lets go , ill tell u everything"

-- angel expalins the story to hunter mean while shane , tori, dustin, cam, conner, tommy olive, trent and ethan are all waiting for hunter the track where blake is racing----

"isn't this creepy, hunter is never late " says shane

" i dont know man maybe he's still with the students or something' dustin replies

" i dont think so dustin, he's supposed to have finished half an hour ago besides its blake, get me"tori says

" No tori this is really strange" cam says

- - hunter arrives at last , with angel- -

" hey what took u so long we almost thought youre not coming" asks conner

"sorry guys i had to stay with an old friend of mine" appologises hunter introducing her to his friends

angel:"hy guys"

- - as soon as she looks at dustin she feels something strange in her but kira interrupts her while starring at dustin- -

Kira: "mmmm... hello anybody in there, the race is that way"

angel: " oh sorry kira..ii ii ii..."

conner: "what?"

angel:"nothing , dont bother"

- - blake's name is being called... he starts the race and comes first- -

"woooow woow" everyone screams loudly

- - blake comes where his friends are standing, he stops when he sees his old friend and then gives her a hug--

"i cant believe my eyes angel at last" says blake

shane:"wait a minute, there's much time 4 both of u to do that later, now im starving"

angel:"you know what, me too,...guys..lunch is on me"

--on the way to the restaurant hunter , tori and blake had to explain an old story about dustin to angel--telling her that he's still affected with it and after what they saw in her eyes, she's their only hope--

so

--angel writes a song for him and talks to kira and asks her to sing the song she wrote

kira:"no worries girl give it to me"

- - kira sings the song- -

(time goes by , day after day,

if only i could turn it back

i would change my way

my life that turned out black

i'd never have said

to love go away

id never shut the door

not just because once

someone broke my heart

im gonna lose hope and turn the light out

ohhhh no no

open it up

there's a big world out there

you'll sure find the one who'll always be there

and then time will pass

like it never was

together ull stay

forever, and ever and ever)

- - dustin gets the whole message and looks at angel- -

Dustin:"can i talk to you 4 a second

angel:"sure"

dustin:"thanks for the song"

angel:"dont mention that but do as it says"

dustin:"i will cuz i found that person"

angel:"u did"

- - shane interrupting--

" romeo & juliet are u done" he says

dustin:"yea besides we're dustin and angel not romeo & juliet and not dustin and anyone else"

tori:"alright angel , good job"

- the all off to home--

events go on as i mentioned above but the senario isnt written yet only the stories

by the way guys the song is trash so please no comment on it im awful writiing songs


End file.
